In Japanese OPI 9-22743, a device of this general type is described. As shown in FIG. 6 hereof, covered cylindrical projection 103 is formed on wall 102 of connection box 101. One end of projection 103 is open to receive connection section 105 of wire harness trunk 104. To support connection section 105, support hook 106, through which wire harness trunk 104 passes, is provided.
However, since connection section 105 of wire harness trunk 104 is supported only by support hook 106, the support is not stable and can permit connection section 105 to slip out of projection 103. This tendency is enhanced by vibration and, since these devices are primarily intended for use in the engine compartment of an automobile, the risk is substantial. It is an object of the present Invention to provide a structure which will reliably retain the connection section of the wire harness in the connection box and also will assist in preventing the ingress of water.